Home
by DaphneG
Summary: A version of how Robin and Starfire first met. Oneshot


Authors Note: A PG rating would probably be enough, but I wanted to be safe. Readers of Snapof Day, don't worry. I am working on the next chapter. This was written a while ago (way before Snapof day), and was my first Teen Titans Oneshot ever. I just reedited it and decided to post it here.

Home

The wind blew across the horizon and the clouds framed the rising sun. In the Titan's tower, slight activity could be heard. Cyborg was plodding to the kitchen trying to get there before Beastboy, so he could make his regular waffles without there being an argument. Raven floated in her room, reading her newest selections of depressing poetry. Beastboy was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and following closely behind Cyborg. As usual, Robin was sweating in the gym. Methodically, he kicked the punching bag, over and over again. He didn't stop until he collapsed purely from exhaustion.

Not far away from Titan's tower, an auburn haired girl could be seen wandering the still empty streets. She looked around for familiar sights with fear and anxiousness in her heart. Her emerald eyes were wet, like the morning dew settling on the flowers. This was a foreign planet for her because she had left Tamerian to avoid her cruel sister, Blackfire, who had stolen the throne. There was nothing she could do to stop her. She knew that her sister would be sending royal guards after her, so the fear still griped in her heart.

Robin was still lying on the ground on the gym, having over trained once again. Groaning to himself, he crawled up, rubbing his aching muscles. He resolved to at least train for three more hours in the evening because his technique had been slightly off in the morning. Placing his hand on the walls to steady himself, he walked out into the dark corridors, back into his bathroom for a much welcomed shower. Meanwhile, Beastboy and Cyborg were making a racket in the kitchen, while trying to eat breakfast.

"How can you eat that?" scoffed Cyborg.

"How can I eat what?" snapped Beastboy.

"Tofu for breakfast!" yelled Cyborg. The disruption got louder and louder until Raven entered and using her powers, threw both of their plates of food out the window. Cyborg and Beastboy both cowered in fear and immediately made a hasty truce. A few minutes after the usual morning confusion, Robin entered. Seeing the mess and lack of food on the table, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Want to go to the pizza place for breakfast instead?" he suggested. They all nodded their heads in unison, and followed him to the pizza palor.

After getting of the island, people were already starting to bustle in the streets. Some were hurrying to work, while others strolled in a more leisurely manner. The young girl had taken refuge in a quiet alley in front of the pizza place, observing the new sights. She was so taken by earth culture that she didn't notice a group of men stop in front of her. Their leader, a male of around twenty years or so with classy blonde hair, greased up, stopped in front of her.

"Hello, babe" he said smoothly, moving towards her. The others surrounded her pushing her towards the end of the alley. Terrified, she tried to defend herself, but couldn't summon her starbolts because one of the men had grabbed her hands, holding them harshly behind her back. She doubted she would be able to use her starbolts even if her hands were free because fear plagued her heart.

"Vamsof Hback," she tried to reason with them to release her.

"No hablo ingles?" one of the guys mocked as he put one hand on her shoulder, running it down, crudely, to meet her chest. Not knowing what to do, she yelped in surprise and fear.

"Did you hear that?" asked Robin as he halted a sidewalk in front of the alley.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble," added Cyborg as the other titans took formation behind Robin.

"Sounded like it came from that alley," Robin replied as he took of at a run and stopped in front of the alley. What he saw, he would remember forever. She was dazzling and breathtaking. Her warm emerald eyes were welcoming and beautiful and her ruby hued mane framed her delicate face. There was a look of fear and sadness in her, partly because a group of four men were trying to take her clothes off, while holding her hands behind her back. Disgusted at her attackers, Robin drew his staff, and proceeded to help the innocent girl.

"Titans go!" he commanded. Beastboy changed into a goat and tried to plow them down, while Raven used her magic to throw them to the ground. Cyborg charged up his arm, shooting at one of the men. Robin whacked the man who had been holding the girl's arms. The red haired girl, looked at him warily, as if she wasn't sure whether to trust her rescuers or not.

"Hi," Robin whispered as friendly as he could and waved his hands to show that he meant no harm. The girl seemed to understand that he wasn't a threat and smiled back.

"Wasdk" she replied giving the Tamerian formal greeting. Robin scratched his head, while the others looked at her confused. Before Robin could open his mouth again, the girl had pulled him close and tenderly pressed her lips onto his. Robin jumped a little, but he definitely did not resist, and was still in a daze when she finally released him.

"Hi, thank you for your help. I am Koriandr," she spoke in perfect English.

"You can speak English?" said Beastboy with his mouth open.

"Yes, Tamerians learn language by contact," she explained. 'So that was why she kissed me,' pondered Robin. He was disappointed, but still happy because the taste of the kiss still lingered. The Tamerian beauty had been watching the brunette, handsome boy, who had helped save her from her attackers. Neither of them knew it then, but what happened that morning was to change their lives forever.

_**A Year Later**_

It was a quiet evening at the Titan's tower. Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven formed a truce and were relaxing in the living room. Koriandr, who was now known as Starfire and Robin were working out in the training room. She was named Starfire by Robin, who came up with the name after being impressed by her starbolts and realizing her love for watching the night sky. Starfire's hair was tied in a loose ponytail as she shot a starbolt at one of the targets Robin set up for her. Robin tried not to stare too hard at her, as her wet top clung to her, hugging every curve. He mentally scolded himself for being a pervert. Starfire finished of the rest of the targets and noticed Robin staring at her. She also couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from him. His hair was slightly wet from sweat as he was shooting at some targets with his batrangs. He also took off his shirt because the gym got very hot after working out for nearly an hour.

Trying to break the silence, Robin said, "Done for the day?" Starfire nodded in reply, finally tearing her eyes from his well defined chest. Robin put his targets away and walked Starfire back up to her room. He left her there and she gently touched her lips with one hand and remembered the feeling of the kiss that they shared when they first met.

Robin felt like bashing his head in the wall as he took a cold shower. The water dripped over his aching muscles, offering relief, but it wasn't enough to soothe him completely. He had been utterly mesmerized by the brilliant Tameranian girl ever since their first meeting. There was nothing he could do about it though because he couldn't find the right words to tell her nor was he completely sure he should. Disgusted with himself, he shut off the shower and went to his computer to research about Slade. At the last second he made up his mind that he was going to join Starfire for star observing.

Starfire was crouched on the roof, curled up and looking up at the sky.

"Hi, how are you doing? Sore from training?" he asked as he walked up beside her, and sat down.

"I am feeling good and not sore," she replied, turning to smile at him.

"Do you miss Tamerian?" he asked wonderingly, as he noticed that she stared at the skies with a misty expression.

"Sometimes I miss Tamerian and sometimes I miss my sister Blackfire. But I can never return there. I have been able to avoid all the guards she has sent after me, but I still miss my old home" she said sadly. Robin tried not to show that he was hurt that it seemed like she would return to Tamerian without a second thought, leaving him alone. Instead he tried to comfort her.

"I'm sure someday you'll see your sister and your family again," he whispered soothingly. Robin tried to wipe the thought of whether or not she had a boyfriend back in Tamerian out of his mind. 'Maybe that's why she wants to go back so bad,' he thought jealously. 'Be a good friend,' he scolded himself. Unconsciously, he had slipped an arm around Starfire's shoulder. When he noticed, they both blushed and he quickly withdrew his arm. Starfire shivered a little, and Robin took of his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said. "You have been a great friend ever since I arrived." 'Was that all he was?' Robin thought sadly to himself. Starfire seemed to notice his downcast expression.

"Robin, you are ok?" she asked, concerned. They were sitting so close that if either moved closer, their lips would have touched. 'It's now or never. Take the chance,' Robin thought.

"Star, I…well…lo…I mean…would you go back to Tamerian and leave the team?" he stammered. It wasn't exactly what he had been trying to say, but it was another question that had been swimming in his mind.

To his disappointment, she replied, "I am not sure..." Robins shoulder slumped right after she said those words. Starfire noticed and as if on impulse, she wrapped an arm around him and connected her lips with his, feeling the warm electricity they shared a year later. Robin was stunned for a moment, but quickly lost himself in the kiss. He pulled her closer with his arms, and when they finally pulled apart, Starfire let out a content sigh.

"When I said I am not sure, I meant I am not sure, I would be able to leave earth and the team," she finished. "The only way I would go back to Tamerian is if I could bring you with me. I would not be able to stay without you." Robin smiled because this was what he had wanted to hear. He gathered the ruby haired girl, back into his arms, gently stroking her hair. Nothing more needed to be said.


End file.
